the deaf prince of the rangers heart
by mary-writter
Summary: the fellow ship has departed and legolas deaf prince of mirkwood and estel the dunadain ranger and heir to the throne are both among them. Can their love stay secret, can the fellow ship accept the cold deaf prince...Rated M just to be sure.


Legolas knew not why he had tangled himself in this aventure. All most all the memebers of the fellowship were either afraid of him or simply despised him completely. Aragorn of coarse he did not mind, After all he knew the man like the back of his hand. Had seent he child grow up before his own eyes. But the others...He couldn't even start to describe their relation ship. The hobbits were curious of coarse, it wasn't everyday that you got to leave on an adventure with a elf, even less a elven prince...a deaf one too. Sam had been the most curious of them all. he was always staring at him when he thought the elf couldn't see him. Boromir, Well legolas just hated the gondorian, he was non-chalant, thought he was better than every one else around and looked down at the elf like he was nothing more but a left over soldier from a war...But above them all was gimly, the anoying dwarf that always had something to say about the eleven kind, or a comment about how useless a deaf elf was. of coarse the prince understood his hatred came mainly from the fact that his father had imprisoned the dwarf's a long time ago, yet he was even worse than all the other dwarfs he had come across from. As for gandalf well the old wizard kept to himself, squeezing the archer's shoulder from time to time...but gandalf knew it was best to stay away from legolas for the young elf had a ratter harsh temper for an elf.

A gentle squeeze brought back legolas attention. Aragorn was standing before him, the blue deep eyes of the ranger seeking deep with in his.

"legolas, come and eat my friend" sighned the ranger. Rare were the one's who knew the signh language thranduil had invented for his son, but Estel was his best friend and had insisted on learning.

"aye," answered the elf simply. He got up and fallowing aragorn back to the small camp fire they had established between the rocks as they had just barely started their journey. legolas sat beside estel and the ranger took the elf's hand gently stroking carefully in the shadow so nobody would sat across from him, on the other side of the fire, his red beard durty and muddy,it gave legolas the hiccups just to think about it.

The four hobbits were all around sam, there stomach rumbling with anticipation as the exquisit scent of a dinner came. Sam was the one to serve them and when he gave legolas his boll he bowed before the elf awkwardly in eternal respect. But legolas smiled the gesture touching his heart deeply.

"come now my friend, you do not bow before me" The chubby little hobbit looked up his eyes bright and sparkly for the elf had finaly spoken to him. He struggled to keep from smilign to wide wanting to stay polite. He nodded simply and went on to the next. ARagorn nodged his old lover on the shoulder and gave him sure, prospair eyes.

"That was nice" he signhed and legolas just laughed littely. So softly that the others did not hear aragorn did.

once every one was sitting around the fire eating a stew home made by sam, one of the hobbit became agitated from the silence that rested as every body ate in feet kept pounding against the earth and the vibration which was the only thing legolas could "hear" anoyed him. His other senses went dull when there was too much. But legolas said nothing he just held on tighter to aragorn's hand.

His lover most of fugured out what was going on for he looking right a peppin.

"peppin, is something wrong, why are you fretting so much?" The hobbit whom had apparently not noticed he was tapping his foot stopped quickly and looked at aragorn in a bague expression of excuse.

"It's the silence, I just hate it...Surely you most have some good story's for us strider?" legolas reading the hobbits lips laughed at the number of adventures and story's he could recall involved a main caracter that is.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Asked aragorn his hand and lips moving at the same time. The deaf elf looked around him and saw that everybody's eyes were on him. He miticulously chose his words and as clearly as possibled answered.

"Well, it's just estel, you have been involved in so many adventures, that even I can recall a few funny ones" The young elf had no idea how that had sounded but since nobody's eyebrows were flexed he guesse they had understood.

"then wh..."legolas tried in vaine to read peppin's lips but they moved so fast he saw nothing of them. He turned to his friend and with a small smile aragorn signhed the hobbits words.

"then why don't you do us the honnors of telling a story"Legolas wasn't sure it was a good idea, but seeing the exited expression of the hobbits he slowly nodded.

"Well then, this is the story of a young men, a soon to be very fine ranger... the men had been raised by the elfs all his life and the 18 year old boy thought he knew everything about life. of caorse he knew more about archery and sword play then most human boys of his age, but it was not quite enough, yet on a windy summer day the young ranger left his safe home of rivendell to go to mirkwood. An old mythical forest that had unforturnatly been over taken by dark forces over the years. But the man cared not about the legends and so he rode trough night and day's with out the slightest feeling of fear. But as he drew nearer from mirkwood the shadow of the wood krept up on him and as he was lying asleep in a tree, an orck surprised him. Soon enough he and other of his kind had the men tied up sitting down by the roots of a tree waiting for their chief to come up. But the orcks were hungry, they had had nothign to eat in day's but an old bird and hard so as their master came not they started thinking of all the wondeful savours that wood bring that men to their mouth...One of the orck,the strongest one finally decided it was time to eat and so he approched the ranger slowly nagging at him and calling him names. The orck soon charged and had almsot bitten down at the men when an arrow came to loadge itself in the middle of the orcks eye. The ugly creature fell to the ground with a scream and five other arrows shot out from the trees before the orcks could react. The ranger seasing his opportunity started to cut the rope with one of the arrows that had fallen on the floor as he finally became loose he grabbed his sword and swung it in the air expecting it to cut trough at least one orck...but nothing but air. The ranger stared wide eyed at the 12 orcks lying dead on the ground arrows stuck in their head or cut off by a swift blade. BEfore the ranger could even ask a question he had a long pointy knife standing right under his throat. Before him stood an elf, one the young ranger had lied his eyes on before.

"legolas" called the young ranger as the elf dropped his blade, the yougn elf smiled before him stood bloody and his ego lying very low the same ranger he had seen just a few years ago...

"Aye melon'nin" Was all he answered before a giant spider fropped down from a nearby tree and got cut down by the ranger.

every body aroudn the camp fire was silent, or atleast it seemed that way to legolas. But soon enough peppin was clamping his hands together as did the three other hobbits. Gandalf that had been smoking his pipe laughed eagerly and nodded at the young elf, aragorn squeezed his love hand and smiled...Even boromir smiled lightly at the story, only gimly the dwarf stayed of stone mumbling to himself.

"Very nice "said gandalf signhing at the same time " Now we should rest, we have a long road before us. Aragorn shall take first watch and I second." At the wise wizard words every one got ready for bed. legolas climbed a nearby tree and lied back against the cold wood. Soon enough beneith him nothing moved, and he knew that everything was quiet.

Not much later aragorn came to sit by his side in the old tree and lied back against the elf. His head resting on his friend's shoulder.

"You cutted the last part of the story." Sighned aragorn in the shadow. The yougn elf stared curiously as his long time love but did not seem to understand.

"And what was that last part" whispered logolas as low as he could, not wishing for the others to hear. The ranger turned around and starign into the elf's eyes sighned.

"The one where I kissed you deeply for saving me and where you kissed me back, it was the first time we kissed..." The ranger looked sad to see his friend didn'T remember. But legolas smiled. He knew what the ranger was talking about and it made him giggle lightly.

"nay...I didn't forget, but that is our secret my love" he said simply before kissing the lips of the happy ranger. The men kissed him back btu they pulled apart quickly fearing some one would see them. The elf lied back against the tree drifting off to that dream kingdom the elves rested their mind into and whispered calmly and gentle:"I love you"in the air as he fell into dreams.


End file.
